New Dongsaeng? Oh Yeah!
by YJSexolf
Summary: Hanya sekedar kisah tentang Choi Siwon yang akan dan mendapatkan dongsaeng baru


**Tittle: New Dongsaeng! Oh Yeah Oneshoot**

 **Cast: Choi Siwon and other**

 **Genre: Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: FF yang membosankan, sedikit tidak jelas dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is mine**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

2007

Mansion Choi...  
"Ada yang akan appa umumkan pada kalian. Kalian akan mendapat donsaeng baru!" Kata tuan Choi dengan tegas.

"NE?" Pekikan tertahan keluar dari mulut kedua Choi muda ini.

"Umma benarkah itu?" Tanya Jinwon pada ummanya.

"Ne" nyonya Choi terdenyum manis dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak sang suami.

"Tidakkah umma sudah terlalu tua untuk hamil lagi. Meski umma masih cantik tapi usia umma sudah kepala empat. Sangat rentan jika wanita hamil dan melahirkan diusia itu?" Nyonya Choi nampak tak suka dengan pernyataan putrinya.

"Kalau tidak suka bilang saja Jinie!" Ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sifatnya lebih sensitif semenjak hamil.

"Yeobbo!" Tuan Choi tampak mengejar nyonya Choi. Meninggalkan Siwon memandang tajam dongsaengnya

"Apa?" Sungut Jinwon.

.

.

.

Siwon menuju meja rias di ruang tunggu member Super Junior itu. Tampak pula beberapa member yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing setelah menyapa Siwon sebelumnya. Siwon mendudukkan diri disamping Kyuhyun yang duduk di meja rias sembari bermain PSP. Sebelumnya ia sudah berganti kostum dan sekarang ia sedang diusapkan make up tipis oleh penata rias.

"Darimana hyung? Tidak biasanya kau datang paling belakangan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata masih terfokus pada PSPnya.

"Dari rumah Kyunie," Siwon tersenyum lebar. Lebih lebar dari biasanya membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mengernyit heran.

Kyuhyun mem-pause permainannya."Kau kenapa hyung? Kau tahu senyumanmu itu membuatmu tampak seperti orang bodoh," keluar sudah lidah tajam magnae ini.

"Benarkah? Haha itu karena aku sangat senang Kyunie," Siwon tak menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun yang secara tak langsung mengejeknya. Ia sudah biasa dikata-katai oleh magnae berkelakuan paling buruk dari semua magnae boyband korea itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal senyum, ia jadi ingat tadi selama perjalanan. Tak henti ia menyunggingkan senyum sampai merasa giginya kering. Sungguh, saat tadi ia mengetahui akan punya dongsaeng baru, ia sangat senang. Kalau saja tak ada orang saat di rumahnya, ia sudah melunjak-lunjak layaknya Donghae. Maklum saja, appanya selalu mengajarkan untuk menaruh hormat pada yang lain meski di rumah ia sangat menjunjung tinggi itu, kecuali Jinwon? Yah entahlah, adik perempuannya itu benar-benar tak bisa dan tak mau diatur. Apalagi mengenai sopan santun.

Jadi tidak bisa bersikap semaunya. Dikepalanya sudah penuh dengan rencana-rencana yang akan ia lakukan dengan dongsaeng barunya nanti. "Kyunie, hyung akan punya saeng lagi," bisik Siwon pelan, mencondongkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun. "MWO... AHJUMMA CHOI SEDANG HAMIL HYUNG?" Siwon langsung membekap mulut Kyuhyun yang sedang memekik keras. Membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian diruangan itu.

"Benarkah Siwon-shii? Chukae kalau begitu!" Termasuk sang penata rias yang langsung memberi selamat pada Siwon.

"Ne, kamsahamnida," Siwon tersenyum ramah. Sekarang giliran member Super Junior yang serentak maju akan mengintrogasi Siwon. Namun sesaat sebelum itu, manager hyung berteriak bahwa sekarang giliran mereka untuk tampil.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami Siwon-ah," si cinderella sadis itu mengeluarkan ultimatumnya saat mereka berjalan menuju panggung. Siwon hanya mencoba tersenyum menanggapinya.

'Ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang'

.

.

.

5 bulan kemudian...  
"Yeobbo, aku ingin ini!" Nyonya Choi bergelayut manja dilengan suaminya yang sedang bekerja sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar yang ada dibuku. Tuan Choi yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas pentingnya itu, melepas kacamatanya kemudian menatap istrinya itu.

"Ingin apa hmm?" Tuan Choi harus extra sabar. Karena nampaknya kehamilan istrinya kali ini membuatnya agak repot karena banyak mengidam.

"Ini... belikan, ne?" Tuan Choi mengernyit heran rasanya seumur hidup ia belum pernah melihat buah seperti itu. Kulit buah itu nampak dipenuhi duri. Tertera nama 'Durian' dibawah gambar itu.

"Itu buah apa? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya," nyonya Choi mulai kesal pada suaminya.

"Kau tidak bisa baca, namanya durian, aku tidak tahu ini buah apa, yang jelas aku mau ini sekarang juga!" Nyonya Choi menutup buku itu dan meletakkan diatas meja. Ternyata yang sedang dibaca nyonya Choi adalah artikel mengenai buah-buahan tropis.

"Astaga, bukankah itu buah tropis? Buah itu tidak ada disini, tidakkah kau menginginkan yang lain?" Tuan Choi meminta pengertian istrinya. Yang benar saja, buah itu tidak ada di Korea, haruskan ia mengimpornya.

"Aku tidak peduli, malam ini juga buah itu harus ada dihadapanku!" 'Brakk' nyonya Choi membanting pintu keras-keras. Tuan Choi hanya menghela nafas pasrah, istrinya yang sekarang selalu begini jika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Tuan Choi kemudian memanggil bawahannya dan menyuruh mereka mencarikan buah itu sampai dapat. Sang bawahan hanya kebingungan. Pasalnya melihat saja mereka tidak pernah. Apalagi harus mencarinya.

.

.

.

"Umma, sudahlah... Kenapa umma jadi cengeng begini?" Jinwon kebingungan. Malam ini ia baru saja pulang menyelesaikan tugas akhir semesternya dan malah menemukan ummanya menangis di ruang keluarga. Sebabnya? Tentu saja karena keinginannya belum keturutan hingga malam ini.

"Umma kesal sekali Jinie-ah, inikan yang minta adikmu bukan umma, kenapa appamu tidak menurutinya!"

"Tapi umma... Umma lihatkan, appa belum pulang mencarikan apa yang eomma inginkan. Lagi pula kenapa umma meminta yang aneh-aneh sih?" Jinwon sedikit kesal, kenapa ummanya berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"SUDAH UMMA BILANG INI KEINGINAN ADIKMU! Hiks.. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti hiks..." nyonya Choi berkata lirih.

"Umma..." Jinwon luluh dan memeluk ummanya yang sedang terisak. 'Cklek' pintu utama terbuka

"Tada! Umma, buah pesanan umma sudah datang!" Siwon datang membawa buah pesanan ummanya diikuti appanya berjalan dengan wajah lelah dibelakangnya. Bagaimana tidak, untuk mendapatkan buah itu malam ini juga ia bersama Siwon memesan jauh-jauh dari Indonesia dan mengirimnya dengan kilat. Untungnya di Indonesia sedang musim duren. Kalau tidak, entah dimana mereka akan mendapatkan buah itu. Bagaimana juga Siwon bisa ikut? Oh ternyata tuan Choi yang kebingungan karena anak buahnya tidak kunjung mendapatkan buah itu, akhirnya turun tangan. Dan ditengah kekalutannya tanpa sadar ia menelpon Siwon untuk meminta bantuan pada putranya yang super sibuk. Nyonya Choi tersenyum senang dan segera mengambil tali yang mengikat buah yang sedang di pegang Siwon.

"Gomawo yeobbo, Wonie sayang! Tapi ini bagaimana cara makannya?" Mencium aroma yang menguar dari buah itu membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menikmatinya. Ia meletakkannya diatas meja. Dilihatnya kulit buah itu yang berduri dan keras. Membuatnya bingung bagaimana cara membukanya.

"Akh.." tiba-tiba nyonya Choi merasa perutnya sakit luar biasa.

"Umma!" "Yeobbo!" Sontak saja tuan Choi, Siwon dan Jiwon panik dan segera menghampiri nyonya Choi.

"APPA! UMMA AKAN MELAHIRKAN!" Pekik Jinwon keras saat melihat cairan bening mengalir dikaki ummanya mulai membasahi lantai.

"Mwo? Tapi ummamu masih 7 bulan Jinie-ah," tuan Choi terkejut. "Sudahlah appa, sekarang kita bawa umma ke rumah sakit!" Siwon menengahi appa dan dongsaengnya, tak tega melihat ummanya mulai berteriak kesakitan.

.

.

.

"Lihat yeobbo! Dia begitu yeoppo," Saat ini nyonya Choi sedang menggendong bayinya yang terlahir prematur namun dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter. Suami dan kedua anaknya juga sedang menemaninya di ruang rawat saat ini.

"Dia namja umma! Kenapa dari tadi umma memanggilnya cantik?" Protes Jinwon pada ummanya yang selalu menyebut namdongsaeng barunya itu yeoppo alias cantik. Memang benar kalau dilihat-lihat dongsaengnya itu cantik. Kulit bayi itu berwarna putih mulus bak porselen, dua bola mata hitam kelam dibalut dengan kelopak yang indah. Membuat mata itu terlihat besar. Juga bibir bayi itu terlihat penuh berwarna merah. 'Dia bahkan lebih cantik dariku. Huaa... tuhan tidak adil, dia namja kenapa secantik itu!' Rutuk Jinwon konyol dalam hati.

"Jinwon benar umma. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi namja tampan sepertiku," Siwon menimpali. Dia terlihat sangat senang saat ini. Bahkan tadi ia merengek pada ummanya untuk dierbolehkan menggendong Choi Jaewon, nama untuk adiknya. Tapi sayang tidak diperbolekan oleh ummanya. 'Huh... lihat saja dongsaeng! Akan kubuat kau menempel seperti lintah padaku nanti' Sumpah Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

2014...

"Huwee hyungie jangan pergi!" Terlihat seorang namja kecil berusia 7 tahun dengan wajah berurai air mata sedang menarik-narik baju dari namja dewasa yang dipanggilnya hyung itu. Namja itu, Siwon mengacak rambutnya bingung. Lagi-lagi kejadian seperti ini membuatnya teringat sumpahnya untuk membuat dongsaengnya menempel bak lintah padanya. Dan nampaknya itu benar-benar berhasil 100%. Terbukti adik kecilnya sulit sekali lepas darinya. Bahkan ia sudah tak tinggal di dorm Super Junior lagi. Alasannya karena dongsaeng kecilnya ini tidak akan bisa tidur bila tak ditemani olehnya. Bahkan saat ia ada jadwal syuting maupun tampil bersama member lain, ia harus membujuk keras dongsaengnya dengan menjanjikan akan membawakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Siwon merasa tak tega, apalagi dongsaengnya sudah menangis seperti ini. Lihat saja wajah dongsaengnya yang biasanya putih bersih itu kini memerah karena menagis, bibir merahnya tak henti mengeluarkan isakan. Matanya yang besar berkaca-kaca membuatnya nampak seperti boneka yang imut. Aish... dongsaengnya itu walau sedang menangis seperti ini kadar imutnya tak hilang juga. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih tubuh dongsaengnya, menggendongnya

"Jaejae-ya...hyung ada jadwal sebentar lagi. Nanti kalau hyung pulang, hyung akan belikan mainan, ne?" Siwon mencoba membujuk.

"Hiks.. andwe..!" Jaewon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memeluk erat leher hyungnya. "Hyungie hiks... jangan pergi hiks..."

Melihat dongsaengnya menangis semakin tersedu membuat Siwon trenyuh. Ini semua juga salahnya yang membuat dongsaeng kecilnya terlalu bergantung padanya. Gara gara menuruti sumpah konyolnya itu. "Bagaimana kalau Jaejae ikut hyung?"

"Mwo? Tidak boleh!" Nyonya Choi berujar. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia duduk di sofa memperhatikan perdebatan kedua putranya yang sudah biasa terjadi ini. Namun ia angkat bicara saat Siwon memberi usul yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa umma? Aku juga ingin member satu groupku mengenal Jaejae. Umma tahu sendirikan sejak Jaewon lahir mereka belum pernah sekalipun melihatnya?" Memang benar nyonya Choi tidak pernah mengijinkan Siwon pergi membawa dongsaeng kecilnya ke tempat ramai. Alasannya karena ia tidak ingin Jaewon kecil disorot media karena ia dongsaeng seorang Choi Siwon. Ia tidak ingin tumbuh kembang Jaewon kecil terganggu dengan media yang kadang menyebar berita tak benar. Belum lagi jika Jaewon kecil memiliki stalker. Huh... pikiranmu terlalu jauh nyonya Choi!.

"Tidak boleh Wonnie! Bagaimana kalau ada media yang meliput. Umma tidak suka itu!" "Umma aku janji, Jaejae tidak akan tersorot media sedikit un. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik umma, aku mohon," Siwon memelas kepada ummanya.

"Umma... hiks... Jaejae mau hiks... ikut hyungie... hiks..." masih dengan sesenggukan yang mulai berhenti, Jaewon ikut memelas seperti yang dilakukan hyungnya. "Aishh... kalian ini. Jaejae tidak boleh ikut hyung, hyung akan bekerja. Dirumah saja ne?" Nyonya Choi mencoba membujuk putra kecilnya.

"Ani... huweee... hiks, Jaejae mau hiks... ikut hyungie hiks..." bukannya menurut Jaewon malah terisak semakin keras.

"Umma, lihat Jaejae jadi menangiskan! Ayolah umma, sekali ini saja ne?" Melihat reaksi Jaewon yang semakin menangis, juga Siwon yang semakin bermuka melas, membuat nyonya Choi luluh juga.

"Hahh... Baikah,baiklah. Jaejae boleh ikut hyungie. Tapi janji ne, tidak boleh nakal arra?". Jaewon mengangguk semangat,tangisnya langsung berhenti

"Um... Jaejae janji tak akan nakal!" Mata bulat besar itu mengerjap imut. "Isshh... cepat sana kalian pergi, sebelum umma berubah pikiran," usir nyonya Choi secara halus.

"Siap umma!" Ucap Siwon dan Jaewon bersamaan.

.

"Aigoo Siwonie.. dongsaengmu ini yeoppo sekali!"

"Ne Siwon hyung, dongsaengmu seperti perempuan,"

"Umm... lihat matanya yang besar, kau tahu dongsaengmu bisa membuat para yeoja tulen iri,"

"Kau benar Jungsoo, apalagi kulitnya, sungguh putih macam porselen. Huh membuatku iri saja!". Siwon benar-benar tak tahan situasi ini. Sejak kembali dari pemotretan untuk drama terbarunya, para member Super Junior ini tak henti mengrubuti dongsaengnya macam lalat. Ia tadi pergi ke dorm untuk mengenalkan sekaligus menitipkan dongsaengnya kepada member. Ia ada jadwal pemotretan sekitar 2 jam lamanya. Dan semua member sedang free jadwal hari ini kecuali dirinya, tentu saja. Dan Jaewon tentu saja menangis ditinggal oleh Siwon namun dengan sedikit rayuan ia akhirnya mau dititipkan di dorm. Dan nampaknya sekarang Jaewon jadi primadona disini.

.

"Hyungie!" Panggil Jaewon saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ne?" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. Jaewon juga tersenyum manis pada hyungnya

"Tadi ada hyungie yang tampan, namanya Lee Donghae, bla...bla...bla..." Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar ocehan dongsaengnya.

"Nanti kalau Jaejae sudah besar, Jaejae mau menikah dengan Donghae hyungie!"

"Ne Jaejae" tunggu, menikah dengan Lee Donghae. Cepat -cepat Siwon menggeleng

"MWO?ANDWEE" Jaewon hanya terkikik melihat reaksi hyungnya.

'Bagaimana kalau hyungie tahu aku punya namchingu haha, Yunnie bear'

End...

Note: My first ff yang saya ketik. Harap maklum kalo jelek. Jaewon disini sebagai penggambaran umma saya, istrinya yunpa hehe. Saya publish aja dari pada jadi sampah di memori. Review ok! See you bye bye!


End file.
